BMOC 3 Bridges To Burn, Crosses To Bear
by David D. Amaya
Summary: In the third installment of the BMOC Series, as events of "Stronger Than Hate, More Powerful Than Love" simmer down, Everyone at the Academy begin to get to know each other better.
1. Chapter 1

**The "Big Mutant On Campus" Series**  
**By David D. Amaya**

_**Part Three "****Bridges To Burn, Crosses To Bear"**_  
**_Chapter 1_**

_**Disclaimer: As always; the first step of the journey.**_

* * *

Logged in as **Emerald****Wizard ** 20:37 Pacific

**{EmWiz}**Yo 'Watt, oto. You there *_Yet_*! -=#:-)

Logged as **PowerPlant** 23:39 Eastern

**{PwrPlnt}**Never fear, I iz here! %-\ Yawn!

**{EmWiz}** Konbanwa, Sairasu! ( ﾟ▽ﾟ)

Kawatta koto aru?

So, is the new school better than Dullwell?

**{PwrPlnt}**Well, I don't wear church clothes to go to class, I can go downstairs without running into a tour group of Girl Scouts, the West Wing doesn't have reporters and the best thing of all is this place is _WELL_ stocked with Chocolate Covered Sugar Bombs!

If it wasn't for the fact that it's not raining, it feels like home! O genki desu ka, Oz? How U holdin' up?

**{EmWiz}**Well, you remember what I told you about trying to explain what happened at Seattle U that day? Well, a note from your pops saying I was a witness in the plot to snuff your dumb gaijin ass was enough of an experience, but when Col. Fury delivered it to SUA surrounded by three Cyber-Troops was more that anyone should have to deal with, and I remember thinking they found the mImI-code I took the liberty of inserting when I was locked in GW Bridge's office ;)

Well that was the **highlight** of my first semester back. Meds ain't seeming to be working like they used to and I dropped 4kg's since then, Quacks think its stress, After that day 'stress' is just a misspelled 4-letter word! If it wasn't for the fact the O-Z can get the homework done before sundown so I can pillage the 'Net, I'd go bonkers!

But you know what they say *Ame futte ji katamaru*!

PLEAZE tell me your tuitati with X-Men-lite wasn't boring!

**{PwrPlnt}**Well, I told you about what happened in the biosphere, well the next morning made that look like spring time on Rainer!

Getting used to the students here is easier, I only have 9 others to worry about, besides Lariat, Sean and Mz Frost. But of all the people I worried bout getting into a tussle after Jay and Angelo, I'd NEVER thought it'd be those 2!

* * *

An alarm buzzes. Quickly it is shut off, by an alert person who swings their legs to the floor.

The time is 5:45am and Paige Guthrie, as usual is getting ready for her early morning jog. Only on this pre-dawn day, Jubilee is back in the bed across from hers. Like she had never left all those months ago, she is sprawled underneath her covers and does not wake.

"Well as long as some things return to normal quickly." Paige reflects, tying her running shoes. "I'm going to break twenty minutes today, I can FEEL IT!" She proclaims to the four walls of their room because she knows that they will respond at this early hour before Jubilee ever will.

Reaching the front door to the biosphere, she completes her stretching routine, starts the timer on her wristwatch and begins a steady consistent pace.

The spacious grounds of the Massachusetts Academy gives the dedicated Generation X student a course that not only affords Paige Guthrie a scenic path to jog, but with the sparse population of the quiet community of Snow Valley, she can be alone with her thoughts when need arises.

As several changes have been made to the school she proudly calls home, she utilizes the solitude distance running provides to put things in prospective.

"It's hard to believe the President's son is a student here," She relays to the New England darkness. "I wonder how Cyrus' Ma and Pa reacted when they found out. I can't believe the story Jubes told me about his rescue! I thought that Senator Kelly was a bad man, but killing the President's son to pass the Mutant Registration Act! Just when I thought I had seen everything at this school! Here is the first marker, **YA**!"

She presses a button on her watch. **4:58.42**.

"Great time, Paige! And those other new students. That Hawaiian girl sure is pretty, and she's got a take-charge attitude just like her Pa. And that boyfriend of hers. Goodness graces! I used to climb that tree in the biosphere. I hope Mr. Cassidy and Ms. Frost can find a way to control that temper of his.

"And Stewart and Nathan, what kind of nicknames are Yoink and Nuff? Okay, okay, they are both very nice, and Stewart kind of reminds me a lot of Sam. Very sweet, and kind of cute, too. And Nathan, well his momma must have raised him right! I mean he's polite, and holding the doors for us girls isn't something Angelo and Jono do often, Okay, at _ALL_! All right! The halfway point … **NOW**!

**10:01.26**

"Shoot! I got to pick up the pace if I want to break twenty! Come on, Paige move those shoes!

"I still do not see why Cyrus would need a bodyguard _here_ of all places! And on top of that, Agent Nichols is carrying a loaded weapon here on campus! I **HATE** guns! Even when Bishop brings one here, it bugs me! Why would Professor Xavier allow a federal officer to teach here, much less one without any mutant abilities?

"Cyrus said he's tougher that Wolverine, **HA**! We have all tried that program once or twice while staying with the X-Men. There is NO way a non-mutant can survive that alone much less beat all thirty of those goons in fewer than eight minutes! Speaking of minutes, there's the door, _Sprint, Country Gal_!

"Almost there!

"Just a little further! _**STOP**_!"

**19:59.39**

"**YES**! _I DID IT!_ I LAPPED THE GROUNDS IN TWENTY MINUTES! WAY TO GO, HUSK! Come on, Guthrie, _**victory lap!**_"

Paige then proceeds to jog but at a much slower pace, and in the opposite direction.

"Twenty minutes, a new record! No one here at the Academy can do it in less that twenty-three minutes I'm sure of it! Girl, you have to celebrate! I know! I'll study for only six hours tonight. Yea, one hour off for each ten minutes. I deserve a rest!"

As she continues back the way she came, she sees movement ahead.

"Someone's inside the Academy grounds! I should run to the mansion and get help. No, Paige you don't have the time. There's no telling what it wants to do here. I've got to stop it!"

She pulls her hair and rips off her skin. '_Husking_,' she calls it, hence her codename, and reveals something stronger underneath. She is now covered in small orange-colored, rock-hard scales.

"In the words of the Thing, _'It's clobberin' time!'_"

* * *

**{EmWiz}**The Thing! Honki nano!

**{PwrPlnt}**Yea, the Thing! I guess she doesn't like Reed Richards or something.

**{EmWiz}**She can change into the Thing! Joudan deshou!

**{PwrPlnt}**Well I guess turning into **Spongebob SquarePants** wouldn't have been helpful at that moment.

**{EmWiz}**Yokatta koto! What happened next, 'Watt?

**{PwrPlnt}**According to what I was told, the Fantastical Fifth then stalked the bushes, waiting for the right moment to strike the intruder….

* * *

The Generation X student instantly recalls all the pointers from Gambit, Wolverine and Bishop. She ducks down low, peering through the foliage. The intruder obviously is trying to cover much ground quickly, as it is in what appears to be in a dead sprint, rounding the biosphere near the main entrance Paige is across from. If the intruder passes the biosphere, it's only another fifty yards to the dorms.

"I can't let it pass me. I got to stop it here and now, then yell for the others!" She can now get a better look at the intruder. "Male, about six feet tall, medium build. He has an ankle gun holster on his left, a front gun holster on the right side of his chest. Okay, he's left handed. He's carrying something about four-feet long in his hands, a weapon of some kind. Probably a riffle or a rocket launcher. _He dropped it!_ He's checking his watch. _**It's now or never!**_" She leaps silently from her hiding place and bravely rushes the intruder, before he can attempt to harm her friends.

* * *

The figure sprints, knowing he should be at his assigned spot immediately. Delays can cost lives. The heavy object clutched tightly in both his hands. He holds it diagonally across his chest, just like he was trained to do. He rounds the biosphere, the main part of the Academy dormitory is within clear sight. He never breaks stride as he approaches the biosphere entrance.

_Closer_, he thinks to himself as he nears his objective _Get ready_, He is now scant meters from his designated objective. _Don't wuss out now! You're almost there!_

He reaches the front entrance of the biosphere, he stops dead in his tracks, tosses the object in his hands to the ground before him and consults the watch on his wrist. **12:21.98** is displayed showing how much time had expired since he engaged the device.

_Twelve minutes, not bad initial time._ Special Agent Kordel Nichols thinks as he reverts to his Secret Service training, holding his breath to slow his heart rate down to normal quickly. _I know I can shave a whole minute now without the barbell._

He then hears a faint rustling towards his right. He turns towards the noise to find an orange fist swinging for his head.

* * *

**{EmWiz}**Lariat didn't shoot her I hope!

**{PwrPlnt}**Luckily, no.

**{EmWiz}**Aa yokatta! Yokatta koto!

**{PwrPlnt}**Yea, but I wished I was a chipmunk on a tree for that 4-rounder!

* * *

The fist swung hard and fast to the federal officer's head, but his combat skills honed and second to none, Agent Nichols easily ducks the roundhouse from the lunging scaled-down version of Ben Grim, using it's own momentum to subdue the orange-colored attacker, the Secret Service agent armbars the attacker all the way to the ground, utilizing a textbook handcuffing maneuver he learned while still in high school. Hammer-locking the attacking right arm behind the back, then chicken wings the left and easily places his service handcuffs on the attacker.

But for the first time in his law enforcement career, the cuffed attacker snaps their bonds, knocking him to the ground and leaped to a fighting stance and stares him down, only to find she had met him yesterday. _"Agent Nichols?"_

Kordel who also was instructed before his high school graduation on how to handle a suspect that breaks out of wrist restraints, also leaped to a combat stance and recognizes the voice, milliseconds before drawing his service pistol, as one of the original academy students.

_**"WHO GOES THERE!"**_

"Paige, Paige Guthrie. Jubilee's roommate."

"Guthrie." He remembers Jubilee telling him and Cyrus about her roommate, then that line about her getting up at _'the butt-crack 'o dawn'_ to run, filters in his mind.

"May I ask you what you are doing out of bed at such an early an hour, Miss. Guthrie?"

"I was taking my usual morning jog," she replies. "I saw you running and I thought- _Wait_, what was the object you were carrying, a barbell?"

"Yes."

"How much does it weigh?"

"Forty pounds."

"Wow! How fast were you able to run the campus?"

"May I ask _you_ a question, Miss. Guthrie?"

"Sure, Agent Nichols."

"Why are you dressed as a member of the Fantastic Four?"

"Oh, I'm a metamorph, I can husk myself into a different form."

To punctuate her statement, she husked to her normal self. But as he is still unused to the abilities of the students of Generation X, a slight shiver runs down his spine at this slightly creepy scene of an orange pile of rocks transform into a blonde teenager from Kentucky, and the words of Charlie Block rings in his ear from when he met the X-Men in Washington. _'I was wrong, Lariat, you did join the Service for all the charming people we meet.'_

* * *

"I'll ask you again, Thomas," The scared visage of Sebastian Shaw said to the restrained teenager. "What are the goals of Project Acquisition, and where is the file located?"

"I … told you, Shaw." Everett Thomas replied softly as Shaw turned his back to him. "I've … never heard … of it."

"It's a shame you're making this difficult," was his reply as he turned on his heel and thrust his fist into his right eye.

* * *

"…Well Jono mainly stays in his room," Paige explains to the Secret Service agent walking her back to the girls' dorm. "Angelo and Jubilee like to play Halo, Call of Duty, John Madden football, Grand Theft Auto, and games like that in the Rec Room."

"Is there anything else I should be aware about of the rest of the students, Miss. Guthrie?"

"Well, Agent Nichols, I don't know any of the new students' habits yet."

"_Remind me to ask,_" Kordel requests as they arrive at the bottom of the stairs to the hallway that contains Alea's, Monet's and the room shared by Paige & Jubilee.

* * *

"So, Mr. Thomas, have you changed your mind? Are you ready to tell me all you know about the file?"

"Shaw, you listen to me, and you listen good, because this is the last time I'm gonna tell you We- don't- know- _anything_- about- that- _**damned**_- **file**!"

* * *

The pair of runners make their way quietly through the hall, not wanting to disturb the other three sleeping students as dawn still had yet to make its appearance in the New England horizon.

"Why yes, Agent Nichols, it would be nice to have some company when I'm jogging, thank you for offering. I'll reset my alarm clock for tomorrow morning."

"What time do you usually get up in the morning, Miss. Guthrie?"

"I get up at a quarter to six."

"Then you should not bother to change it."

"What time do you get up in the morning, Agent Nichols, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Not at all, Miss. Guthrie. I usually get up at half past four."

Paige's eyes lit up. "_Really_?" He nodded curtly. _Golly, those Secret Service Agents really ARE as dedicated as they sounded in that those documentaries!_

* * *

Slowly, Shaw shook his head. "That really is too bad. And I had so hoped that a little time alone to rest would refresh your memory. It appears I over estimated your abilities."

He then gestured to two hulking henchmen. Both men, well over six feet and muscle to match, stepped towards the St. Louis native and proceeded to work him over. Punches and kicks to his face, his chest, his stomach.

_"Oh, God, please, stop!"_ an agitated high pitched voice pleads. _**"Stop it! You'll kill him!"**_

* * *

"If you do not mind ME asking, Miss. Guthrie. What was your lap time?"

She quickly regained her composure as they arrived at her door. "Just under twenty minutes."

"That is an outstanding time."

"What about you, Agent Nichols?"

"Just over twelve. Well, have a good morning, Miss. Guthrie," With that he turned to return to his room.

_**TWELVE MINUTES!**__ And with forty extra pounds!_ All doubts and worries she may have had with him carrying a weapon, not having mutant gifts, or believing he could be tougher than Wolverine is, in that moment, purged from her thoughts. _I really have to exercise more. I guess those extra two hours are going to be put to good use tonight after all!_

_"Oh, God, please, stop!"_ a high pitched voice screams from the other side of the door Paige is standing in front of._** "Stop it! You'll kill him!"**_

_**"JUBILEE!"**_ Paige exclaims. Before she knows what hit her, Agent Nichols pushes her out of the doorway, knocking her to the floor of the hallway. Drawing his Sig Sawer, he shoulders open the door, leading with his weapon out front, prepared to place every last round into the heart of whoever was in the room hurting Jubilee.

A quick sweep of his service pistol told him there was no one in the room but Jubilee, who was sitting up in her bed, still screaming in terror. He instantly realizes she is having a nightmare.

Paige quickly leaps off the floor and despite the weapon that is being waved around in her room, her only thought is her friend and she jumps to the bed and shakes Jubilee softly by the shoulders.

_"JUBES! JUBES! WAKE UP! IT'S ONLY A DREAM! JUBES! WAKE UP!"_

Jubilee's tear-streaked eyes now focusing on her roommate and the man waiving a gun around, then she finally realized her nightshirt was drenched with sweat. She wipes her face with her sleeve, telling her she had been crying.

"_What…. What happened?_"

"You were having a bad dream, Jubes." Paige told her then gave her a big hug. At that moment Monet and Alea burst into the room, the Hawaiian's fists were glowing white hot, a large ball of fire in her right hand, but both stopped in their tracks when they realized the only three persons in the room were friendly, despite the fact Agent Nichols brandished his weapon.

"Is everyone all right?"

"Yea, M," Jubilee weakly let out.

"Are you sure you're okay, Pahupahu?"

"Yea, Island Gal, I'll be okay."

Alea dissipated her power, then addressed the only male in the room.

"We know you want to help, 'Ãkena Keneka, but maybe you should let the women-folk take it from here."

Agent Nichols holstered his service pistol and agreed. "Very well. I shall head to the kitchen and make everyone some hot chocolate, if you want."

"That's very sweet of you, Agent Nichols." Paige replied

"I like mine milk, nuked for 45 seconds and two marshmallows, okay Secret Agent Dude." A wiry grin crept on Jubilee's face as Kordel left the room.

**

* * *

**

**_End of Chapter one_**

_**Chapter two will be posted in Feb '10**  
_

_**©David D. Amaya 2010**_


	2. Chapter 2

**The "Big Mutant On Campus" Series**  
**By David D. Amaya**

_**Part Three "****Bridges To Burn, Crosses To Bear"**_  
**_Chapter 2  
_**

_**Disclaimer: As always; the first step of the journey.**_

* * *

**{EmWiz}**OK, 'Watt so Lariat and the 'Lil Thingie exchange a love tap. Now that may sound exciting to ANYone else, but remember I know what happened in DC, so that can't be it, is it?

**{PwrPlnt}**Well this IS still school, what do you want, play-by play from the summer Koshien! You know this ain't H2 **d:-)** !

**{EmWiz}**Yea, but you do remind me of a gaijin Kunimi Hiro even down to the oversized uniform! **(^.^)**

**{PwrPlnt}**And you remind me of a deflated Noda Atsushi! **:-d**

**{EmWiz}**Baka yameroyo! **(`.')** You did say that went down at the booty-crack o' dawn, what happened at breakfast? I want sights, smells, DNA samples! Come on 'Watt, something had to have happened!

**{PwrPlnt}**Well, breakfast was subdued, Lariat wouldn't let me have another Bucket O' Bombs, so I settled for Sean's flapjacks. Blah! Remind me to get Grandma Joe's recipe from Camp, Oz. You know how much I HATE Bizquick! Well then we headed into the biosphere for our first class, a workout session with Sean. We were all sitting on a large group of rocks near a large pond….

* * *

"Good Morning to you all. We begin the new semester with six new faces so for this morning's training exercise 'tis a roll call, I'm going to ask you to please tell everyone about yourselves in brief and give a small demonstration of your mutant gifts."

"Hey, Lariat, you're in on this too, right?"

"Mr. Parkman, are you forgetting that I am not a mutant?"

"Well, lad that wouldn't stop you from telling everyone about a little about yerself."

"All right, Sean. Then I shall go first."

He walked to near Sean was standing and addressed Generation X for the first time.

"Hello, students. My name is Special Agent Kordel Nichols. I am originally from Boston. I graduated from Boston University with degrees in Journalism and Business Administration. I played varsity ice hockey for the Terriers and helped bring a NCAA National Championship to BU during my senior season.

"I have been with the United States Secret Service, since I was not much older that many of you now, going on ten years, five as a sworn agent. Attached to the First Family detail for a month, give or take. I will be teaching an economics and creative writing course. This is my first teaching assignment and I am looking forward to a successful semester."

"Now does anyone have a question for Agent Nichols?" A hand shot up. "Monet, please stand up and ask Agent Nichols your question, lass."

"Agent Nichols, why do you wear your firearm on campus?"

"Miss. St. Croix," Kordel began. "I am a federal law enforcement officer, and as such I am supposed to carry my Service Pistol while I am on duty.

"Now students, I urge you all, please not worry about them. I have been instructed in carrying and handling of weapons in a safe manner. I am also an expert marksman, so please think of it being that you are all safer with them around." There were a few snickers from the students, just before one of them raised his hand.

"Well, yea homes," Angelo Espinosa stood up to address the new instructor. "Can you really take Wolverine? I heard you vatos threw chingazos!"

Kordel looked towards Jubilee and Cyrus. _"What have you two been telling them?"_

_"Nutin' but the truth!"_ Jubilee replied. "Remember Wolvie's bar fight program? He _still _hasn't reclaimed the top spot! Secret Agent Dude, you're an X-Man and Gen-X gotta know how tuff ya are!"

"I was just doing-"

"Oh, get off the theme song, Lariat!" The President's son cried out, then addressed the rest of his new fellow Generation X classmates. "He took four for me and one for Cyclops. Storm told me you planned the rescue, both times, and I think I've told everyone how you snuck me out of the Executive Penitentiary all those times to help me work out the mutant stuff, after-hours. If that don't make you Super Hero of the Month, I don't know what does!"

"He's right, Kordel," Sean added. You're selling yourself short, they should know the stuff you're made of. Students I've fought along side Agent Nichols, and there isn't a finer man I've met."

"Please go easy on the flattery, Sean." Agent Nichols said clearly surprised to hear such build-up. "I am neither Captain America, Superman, nor even Mighty Mouse. If it were not for the X-Men, we would not be here today."

"Yea, Secret Agent Dude, but if you hadn't walked into the mansion that day you would have gone solo, and this would have gone different." Kordel was about to protest, but Jubilee stopped him. "Don't say no, and if you say that line again, the Chief gave me, Jean, and Charlie permission to smack you around! I've rumbled with Wolvie, but I'd have you watching my back any day of the week and twice on Friday nights! He's an X-Man guys, 'nuff said!"

"Well, moving right along," The President's son spoke up. "I guess that means that I'm next.

"I'm Cyrus James Parkman, they call me Kilowatt, but it's 'Watt to my friends. I'm from Seattle, I'm a big Mariners fan. My dad's President, _but you guys knew that_. But besides him, I'm from a long line of lumberjacks. My granddad was a saw boss, his dad was an axe swinger, my grandma was a lumber camp cook, and even my uncle Jake played chainsaw before he joined the Marine Corps.

"I like camping, baseball, and using my computer, let's see, oh yea, my mutant power is a lot like Gambit's, I can make things blow up, and **YES**, and it was I who caused the explosion at the mall that day." He picked up a rock and skipped it along the pond three times before it exploded.

Jono raised his hand. _What did you folks say when they found out, mate?_

"That I was a mutant? Well, First Mom and President Dad said they always knew, you see my Uncle Jake was a mutant, too. He could sense explosives and was in a Marine Ordinance Disposal Unit in the first Gulf War until he went to the Naval Academy, where he switched to the 2nd Battalion 5th Marines during, Bosnia Iraq and Afghanistan. My dad said he found out about me and told them before he died last year. They're cool with it. Okay, who's next?"

Paige raised her hand, then stood in place of Cyrus. "Hi, I'm Paige Guthrie. My codename is Husk. I am from Cumberland County, Kentucky. My older brother Sam is with the X-Men. I like reading, jogging and my mutant ability is to husk my outer self and reveal something stronger underneath."

She then pulled her hair and revealed a self composed of metal. After a few moments she husked back to her normal form.

Nuff raised his hand. "Can you transform yourself into other states of matter?"

"Well, Nathan I have been studying hard to understand metallurgy, so I can for effectively change my form."

"Oui, but can you transformez into liquid, or gaseous or even other solid forms?"

"Yes, Stewart, I have, at times."

"Good," Jason called out. "Can you transform into a pitcher of OJ? Those pancakes are sitting in my stomach like a rock, and Snocone here is bogarting his."

"T'es malade mental, Jason!

Though there were some snickers from the original students, the Hawaiian smacked her boyfriend in the back of the head as she stood up.

"Kulikulio 'a'ahuã! Thank you, Peike, I'll go next.

"Aloha kakahiaka! I'm Alea Kaulalona. I was born at the Pearl Harbor Naval Station on the Island of Oahu. My daddy's a three-star Admiral and the CO at Pearl. I like skating, hockey and dancing. My mutant gift is the ability to turn into molten lava. _**Ahi hele ke me ia'u!**_"

She began to glow until her whole body turned into liquid fire.

"And the coolest part is I can _FLY_!**_ Lani Makuahine, see can 'ae kikaha mehe ka pukana la!_**"

She hovered above the ground for a few seconds before landing and extinguishing her fire.

"I also have telepathy, and my dad showed me to how to do this with it. **_Pahi kaua ka Pele, hele mai a hiki ku'u lima kuhikuhi!_**"

Forming through force of her will, a broadsword of molten lava formed in her hand. She demonstrated her prowess with the weapon with some parries and thrusts before it vanished.

_"THAT WAS WAY COOL!"_

"Thanks, Jubes! Any questions?"

"How hot can you generate your flame, Alea?"

"Well, Monet, once when I was with my makuakane at the shipyards in Baltimore, I was able to burn a hole in the outer hull of a decommissioned battleship. Anyone else?"

"Yea, chia, do you know how to do the hula?"

"Why, you wanna learn, Angelo? First you have to mow and weave your own skirt. Well if that's it, let's hop to the li'ili'i hau kaikunane."

"Pas de probléme, 'Lea." Yoink stood up with his glass of orange juice. "Bonjour. Enchanté de faire votre connassance. The day I was born, I became the Yukon Territory town of Destruction Bay's 57th citizen, Steward Fairchild MacKenzie. My cousin, Nathan is sitting right over there. I like skating, camping and hockey.

"My mutant cadeau is the ability to turn things to ice, _observer!_" He took a sip of his juice then turned the glass upside-down pouring it out and freezing it before it touched the ground.

"Toutes questions?"

"Yea, homes, can I bum some of that Popsicle?"

"Oui," the Canadian said pointing the three-foot icicle to Angelo, who broke off a piece.

"Gracias."

"Bienvenue. _And none for you, Jay._"

"Can you, like, freeze into solid ice like Iceman?"

"Don't know, Jubilee. And I don't intend to try _anytime _soon."

"May I ask how you acquired the nickname Yoink, lad?"

"I'm sorry, Monsieur Cassidy, but even I do not know, a dearly departed doux petit ange would call me that, but she never told us what it meant. But I would consider it an honor if you were to call me by that name. Nuff, your up."

"Thank you, I'm Nathanial Donavan McPherson. I'm originally from the Prince William Sound of Alaska, I like boxing, fishing and old westerns. My mutant ability is absorbing the strength of something I touch. For example-"

He grabbed a rock and began to toss it in his hand allowing it to _'smack'_ in has palm, then tossing it high in the air, allowing him to retrieve the silver dollar from his back pocket. Holding it in his right hand, he concentrated on it until it was enveloped in a soft white light. As the rock came back down, he hit it with his fist, making a loud clanging as if it were hit by an aluminum baseball bat as the rock sailed over the pond.

"What other types of matter have you transformed to, Mr. McPherson?"

"Well, Agent Nichols, I really hadn't tried to absorb non-solid stuff, I have concerns about returning to normal after attempting to absorb stuff like a gas."

"Well, that's because the Big Fella's already full of hot air."

Nuff flipped his friend off. Who flipped the bird in return.

"Yea, right back at ya, _**naya!**_"

"How'd you get the nickname, 'Nuff?'"

"Well, Jubes," Alea answered. "We were living in Newport News and some hüpõ who tried to mug us whipped out a knife and asked _'You strong 'nuff to survive getting shanked?'_ Well the big fella broke his nose, knocking him out with one shot and said _'sho nuff to beat you.'_ So the name stuck."

_Well, I believe it's my turn then. _

_I'm Jonothon Evan Starsmore, I'm just a bloke from London. My mutant power blew me up the first time._

"What do you mean, Jono?" Cyrus asked.

_Take a look for yourself,_ Jono unwrapped the bonds that hid his mutation from the rest of the world, and showed his new classmates the fire that dwells within him.

The group of newcomers looked on awestruck, even Agent Nichols who was the only one to speak.

"Do you mean. Your internal organs?"

_Burnt to a crisp, I'm afraid. I don't eat, drink or breathe, Mate. It's the fire that keeps me alive._

The six newcomers sat there silently, Jono sat back down then Monet took his place.

"Good morning, my name is Monet St. Croix, I am from the nation of Algiers. My mutation granted me superhuman strength, mental telepathy and the ability to fly."

She then grabbed a large bolder near where they all were sitting and flew with it over the pond, she then returned the bolder to its original position dropping it with a resounding thud to match the large shockwave it created in the surrounding earth.

"Does anyone have any questions?"

"Yea, does the term _Kryptonite _mean anything to you?"

"Why do you ask, Cyrus?"

"Nothing, M," Jubilee interjected. "It just happens to be his little sister's nickname." Monet chose to ignore the snickers from her classmates as she sat down.

"Nice comeback, chia." Angelo whispered to her then stood. "I'm up.

"Well, I'm Angelo Espinoza. I'm from East Los, I like the Lakers, video games and going on-line. As you vatos can see, I've got the worst kind of premature gray known to man. They call me Skin because I gots six extra feet of it." He projected some of his skin around a tree limb like a whip and swung off the ground.

"What kind of control do you have on your extra skin, Mr. Espinoza?"

"Well, if I concentrate hard enough, I can tighten it up to look normal, but I'm still feeling the after effects of those pancakes, too."

"Ye, didn'a have to eat them, lad!"

_"Now he tells us!"_

_**"JAY!"**_

"I'm guessing your on deck, Homes."

"Shit, what was the first clue."

He stood up taking Angelo's place. "I'm Jason Delano. I'm from Los Angeles as well. I like both the Dodgers and Halos, Oldies but Goodies and Ice Dogs Hockey. As for this mutant thing… _Well, it helps me when I have to beat the crap outta someone!"_

_**"IAKONA!"**_

"What! That's what it's for, Alea! I could be technical with this bunch, but you know I don't speak Latin. Sometimes you just have to call a spade a spade."

"Yea, but you like to call it a _'fuckin' shovel!'_"

Suddenly a high pitched whistle let out. Nuff blew into a hockey whistle while raising his right arm, the signal for a penalty.

"Ten minutes misconduct the both of yous! First class and _ALREADY_ knee-deep into the sauce!"

"Maybe a small demonstration of your unique gifts then, lad."

The look on Jason's face turned disheartened as he cast his gaze to the ground. _"Sorry, Mr. Cassidy."_

Sean was about to ask him what he meant but he noticed Alea, Jubilee and Kordel look over his shoulder, causing him to see for the first time the tree Jason fell the night past. The rest of the students finally noticed it as well, remembering the story they heard last night

"Do you mean to tell me that you brought down that tree, lad?"

"No," Jason replied. "I _killed_ it."

Sean was about to ask him what me meant when Jubilee mouthed _'I'll tell you later, Irish.'_ Then spoke up to break the tension than had hung in the air. "Well, I guess that saves the best for last!"

"But I already finished, Jubes."

"Can it, Stitch!" she replied almost enjoying the look of anger flare from Jason while the rest of the students erupted into snickers. "Sit down and keep a lid on it before I sick Gantu after you!

"Well, I'm Jubilee Lee, resident firecracker and _Paragon of Cool._ Back from my second stint with the X-Men. I am what you would call a _connoisseur_ of all things fun. And, of course, I like to toss sparks!" She then unleashed a vivid display of her mutant-born fireworks.

"Any questions from the Peanut Gallery?"

"Yea, chia," Angelo spoke up. "How much of what the chavalito's been telling us _is true_?"

"Well, homeboy, anything he says that sounds too dangerous and fraught with peril, all that's true, though he was unconscious through most of the rest of it, so if there's any gaps in his story just ask me, Irish or Secret Agent Dude."

That statement clearly took Agent Nichols by surprise. "You two _do know_ that the kidnapping and everything since is classified under executive order, right?"

"No one told me, Lariat."

"And I've been telling everyone else," Jubilee replied. "Chill out, Secret Agent, Dude. That ain't even the weirdest thing that's they've been told around here! Heck, back when I was with the X-Men that story would have only rated about two and a half stars."

"You _were_ with the X-Men when it unfolded, lass."

"Oh yea, right you are, Irish. Well, three out of five stars then!"

"Well, I suppose that means tis my turn as your instructor.

"I'm Sean Cassidy, I am from Ireland."

_"You don't say?"_

"Aye, lad. My mutant ability is a super-sonic scream."

He demonstrated his power by using it to crush a small bolder on the other side of the pond.

"You know," Jason interjected. "Thirty seconds with Listerine every morning will take care of that little problem."

While most of the rest of the students laughed out loud at the remark, Alea grabbed his sleeve, tugging it as to turn his head in her direction to give her ample target to slap her boyfriend across the cheek.

_"Ouch!"_ he exclaimed bringing his hand to the reddening mark on his face. _What?_ He thought knowing she would hear it. _Someone had to say it!_

_P__àlè__ poha, my little slice of evil,_ she telepathically sent in return. _but if you would have let Jubilee say it, I wouldn't have had to bitch-slap __**you!**_

_You wouldn't've slapped __**her.**_

_ Of course not, I only own __**YOU**__. Now you better behave before I give you a fresh one!_

"Well, to answer your smart-alecky remark, Mr. Delano, I'm a Scope person meself."

_I didn't know you were teaching an oral hygiene class, Sean. Have you covered flossing yet?_

Agent Nichols closed his eyes and shook his head slightly, a sign he was also receiving Emma Frost's telepathic message.

"It's like I told you, Secret Agent, Dude," Jubilee said. "It's gonna take some getting used to, but with those skyrocketing cell phone rates-"

_I am confident Agent Nichols will become accustomed to mental telepathy with alacrity, Jubilation. Students I am Emma Frost, __chief executive officer of the transnational conglomerate, Frost International. I also serve as headmistress and chairwoman of the board of trustees of the Massachusetts Academy._

_ I am a descendant of a Boston mercantile family who's roots are the very history of New England since their arrival from England in the early1600s. As you are no doubt aware, my mutant powers include psionic abilities._

"Psionic abilities," remarked Yoink. "You don't say?"

_No, I do not, Mr. MacKenzie, which is what psionic abilities detail. Now that all of the introductions are complete, __Kordel, there is a delivery truck at the main gate for you._

"Thank you Ms. Frost," he said aloud, rising to his feet. "If you all will excuse me."

"Well, we are all finished for this mornings exercise, Kordel. You will have the students at 11 a.m. for your first economics class. Students you are dismissed."

* * *

**_End of Chapter two_**

_**©David D. Amaya 2010**_

"That I was a mutant? Well, First Mom and President Dad said they always knew, you see my Uncle Jake was a mutant, too. He could sense explosives and was in Marine Ordinance Disposal Unit until he went to the Naval Academy, where he switched to the 2nd Battalion 5th Marines,during both Gulf Wars, Bosnia and Afghanistan. My dad said he found out about me and told them before he died last year. They're cool with it. Okay, who's next?"


	3. Chapter 3

**The "Big Mutant On Campus" Series**  
**By David D. Amaya**

_**Part Three "****Bridges To Burn, Crosses To Bear"**_  
**_Chapter 3  
_**

_**Disclaimer: As always; the first step of the journey.**_

* * *

**{EmWiz}**Well you know what they say, jūnin toiro. But are they good people 'Watt? I gotz 2 know who's got my relief pitcher's back. Q('.'Q)

**{PwrPlnt}**Yea, Oz they're alright. After the initial shock wore off I became just another 7th grader, even by X-Men standards. 0-l (- Cyclops in smiley form)

**{EmWiz}**So now that you've meet the JV squad what happened? What came for Lariat?

**{PwrPlnt}**Well for the next half hour moving guys went to and from Lariat's office with a bunch of boxes, ending with a large crate 'bout the size of a refrigerator. Lariat tipped each of them a $50 bill as they left. Then me, Paige, Alea and Jubes all arrived at his door….

* * *

"Good morning again, students."

"Hi ya, Lariat. We were just wondering if you need any help opening those boxes."

"I have the felling that you just want to see what is inside them, Mr. Parkman."

"Well, Secret Agent Dude, if you tell us, that'll take all the fun outta opening 'em up."

"We just would like to be helpful, Agent Nichols."

"Don't forget nosey, Paige."

"Has anyone ever told you that curiosity killed the cat, Miss. Kaulalona?"

"Why, yes, 'Ãkena Keneka, they have, but they all fail to remember that cats have _nine_ lives."

"Well, if you all must know," Kordel opened the door and with a grand sweeping of his arm, allowed his students to enter his office. "You can help me open this one first."

He grabbed a small pry bar and they began to open the largest box, after he had pried the lid off the box, the four students opened it to reveal…

"Hey! Nice jukebox, Secret Agent Dude!"

"Thank you, Jubilee, this Wurlitzer has been in my family since 1955. Here, if you are still interested in opening things, you can help me re-load it."

Handing a box to each of the students, they each opened their box to find a stack of well padded, 45-rpm records. Each of the singles well older than any of them.

"A Jukebox that plays 45s, I'm impressed, Lariat."

"I agree, with Cyrus," Paige remarked. "My momma, always said you can learn a lot about someone by their music collection."

"Let's see what kinda uptight easy listening stuff One-Time's into," Jubilee quickly skimmed over all the of boxes' contents. "Johnny Cash, Patsy Cline, Chuck Berry, Elvis, Smokey, the Beatles, Dylan, Jimi, The Stones, Zeppelin, The Ramones, the Sex Pistols, the Clash, Black Flag, Devo, Blondie, The Police, Aerosmith, Duran Duran, Springsteen, Run DMC, Social D, Violent Femmes!

"Damn, One-Time! I thought you'd be into elevator music and junk. I've been tellin' everyone you're cool, but I didn't know you were _THIS_ cool!"

"I am prepared to accept that statement as the complement I will assume it was intended to be.

"My grandfather had this custom built to hold 100 records because he hated his record collection scratched. This record collection has been a part of my family for over five decades. The box Paige has belongs to my father, the boxes Alea and Cyrus have belongs to my mother, and the one Jubilee has apparently approved, is mine."

"Well, when we have an 80s party," Alea replied. "we know who we can to bum a copy of _'Never Say Never'_ from."

"Kewl, Island Gal! I love New Wave tunes, too!"

Once the collection passed inspection they all helped replace each of the vinyl records in the vintage jukebox. Once the lid was closed, Kordel pressed **A001** and Bill Haley & the Comets 1954 classic _'Rock Around the Clock'_ told them their work was successful.

"So, now this overgrown boom-box is ready, where you gonna put this coin-operated DJ, Secret Agent Dude, the RecRoom?"

"Yea, Ãkena Keneka, you should mahele, share what you have with others, I know Jay likes a lot of the 60s stuff."

"I hate to sound overtly selfish," Kordel answered. "but, I really prefer to listen to this box in private, so I plan to keep it here in my office."

"Well, maybe if we can't change his mind, may I suggest the MP3 format, ladies?"

"Maybe, we should table this discussion for after my first class, which happens to start in, oh my, ten minutes." Kordel exclaimed when he looked at his watch. "I thank you all for your help, but I will expect to see each of you in class and on time."

* * *

**{EmWiz}** A custom Wurlitzer Jukebox? That must have cost a few pikapika shiteiru koin. I don't think there ain't but two platters in that thing that is younger than me or you, 'Watt.

**{PwrPlnt}** I know. Jubes kept telling us he's got records that she can't find anywhere.

**{EmWiz}**So I'm guessing someone, looking a lot likes you, is going ta do a little DL action on LimeWire tonight? ;-)

**{PwrPlnt}**Tonight? I gots 16 streams running like salmon as we is typing right now, Oz!

**{EmWiz}**Aa odoroita! :p OK, Nichols gots some great senritsu on a genshieki iPod, so what kinda sensei is he?

**{PwrPlnt}**Well, it's a good thing we saw that Juke BEFORE Starting Class….

* * *

"Yes, sir. The first shipment just arrived…. Of course they wanted to see what was inside. I told you sending them with my jukebox would be the only way to get them inside the campus without anyone noticing. They saw the Wurlitzer and I let then open my family's record collection and they did not think to search the box for more items.

"No, sir. It will arrive at 1200-hours… No, sir I do not think I can do anything like that… Yes, sir. Thank you, sir. I am about to begin my first class. Wish me luck, sir…. Yes, I am wearing my Kevlar vest, sir. Why do you ask? Sir? Sir?"

Powering down his cell phone with a felling similar to walking into a gunfight with a slingshot, he reflects on the all the important roles that brought him to this moment.

_Kordel Nichols_. A man born into privilege. More importantly, into loving parents

_Kordel Nichols_. A three-time winner of hockey's Beanpot tournament, and helping bring a NCAA National Championship to his Alma Mater in his senior season. More importantly, parting ways with Boston University as a graduate.

_Kordel Nichols_. A Special Agent of the United States Secret Service, the bodyguard to the President's son. More importantly, at service to his country.

_Kordel Nichols_. Newest member of the X-Men. More importantly, newest instructor at the Massachusetts Academy.

An impressive resume of honors lesser men would lust over. More importantly he is about to face students who are not only oblivious, but completely unfazed.

With closed eyes, a deep breath, and a repressed impulse to verify that his sidearm is loaded and ready to fire, Kordel Nichols opens a new chapter in his life.

More importantly, by opening the classroom door in front of him.

"Good morning, once again, students," he began as he noted that there were ten students that arrived before him. "I am Special Agent Kordel Nichols," he informed them, and in classic 'new teacher' form, also wrote it on the chalkboard along with the name of the course he was about to teach.

"This class will cover the basic aspects of modern international economics. Now if you will allow me to take roll," Several hands were raised. "Technically, I am a substitute teacher so this is a requirement in the Commonwealth of Massachusetts." The hands lowered.

"_Delano_-"

"That's me."

"_Espinoza_-"

"Si."

"_Guthrie_-"

"Here."

"_Kaulalona_-"

"Aye-Aye."

"_Lee_-"

"The one and only!"

"_MacKenzie_-"

"Oi."

"_McPherson_-"

"Yep."

"_Parkman_-"

"Hi ya!"

"_Starsmore_-"

_All the way in the back, mate._

"_St Croix-_"

"Present."

"_Thomas_-"

Looking up, he noted there were eleven names on the roll sheet, one he did not know. The returning students each had a look about them of regret, especially Angelo and Jubilee. Deciding he should address the issue with Sean at a latter time, Kordel quickly began the day's lesson.

"Students, on each of your desks is a brand new copy of the book that shall be used for this course, _Naked Economics_. I will like each of you to turn to page three and read the chapter entitled "The Power of Markets: Who Feeds Paris?"

To his slight amazement, ten books opened and ten students began to read.

_This is not so bad,_ he thought as he sat down at his desk going over the lecture he was preparing for his 3pm Creative Writing class until an outburst from a student.

"Hey, Lariat, I found a typo," chimed the President's son. "On page 6 they say that Alex Hernandez is getting paid $250 million. Don't they mean A-Fraud?"

"Yes, I noticed it when I read that chapter as well, Mr. Parkman. You may want to send the author an e-mail."

"Are you kidding? The Rangers were paying him more that the AL Central, the Yankees moved him to third base, and he was the first rat to try to jump ship when Torre went Hollywood! Anyone care to send one, let it be Stinebrenner's people!"

_Well, at least I know that they are reading it, Kordel thought as he went back to refining his lecture._

* * *

**{EmWiz}**I didn't just slip off the wasabi wagon! :-| WHAT DID YOU DO?

**{PwrPlnt}**What makes you think we did anything to him, Oz?

**{EmWiz}**Joudan deshou! -x Dare-ni mukatte mono itten-dayo! It was I who taught you everything you know about sticking it to teachers!

**{PwrPlnt}**Well, it wasn't _my_ fault.

* * *

The time on Jono's watch said 11:24am. At that time Special Agent Nichols, who in his opinion picked an '_interesting_' textbook for a boring subject, was in the grips of a lecture on the chapter they just read.

"…So students, even though you cannot negotiate the price for a 12-pack of Pepsi at the Price Chopper in Worcester, they do however use the practice of price discrimination. Can anyone give me an example? Yes, Mr. Espinoza?"

"The Ralphs card I used to keep in my wallet."

"Excellent, even though they post $3.50 for a 12-pack, using a shopper card at many of the big chains can usually get you two for $5.00. Can anyone else give me another example? Yes, Miss. Guthrie?"

"My momma clipped coupons out of the newspaper every Sunday, right after church."

"Outstanding, you can always squeeze another fifty cents out of the Sunday Globe. Yes, Mr. McPherson?"

"When we flew back to Long Beach last year we got the tickets on the Web."

"Correct again. But, do you know why, besides selling an otherwise unsellable airline seat at the last minute, does on-line sties offer great rates?"

"Because they ask you to sign up so they can ask you questions and keep your info and stuff."

"Do not forget that most if not all of those sites will sell your user information to market research or telemarketing firms just like Mr. Espinoza's shopper card, Mr. Delano."

_Hey, guys,_ Alea projected to the rest of the students. _I'm not so sure this is a good idea anymore, I'm planning to minor in Econ at the Yard. Heck, this isn't even a real textbook, it isn't boring!_

_ Yes, _Paige added. _Agent Nichols is trying very hard to keep our interest in this class. He must have gone to a lot of trouble to prepare for this course._

_ Oh, come on, Luv,_ Jono sent. _We got to break the new guy in. We did it to the rest of the team and I didn't hear you protest then._

_ Hey, are you guys forgetting he carries a gun?_

_ Look chavalito,_ Angelo replied. _If he draws on us for this, then he should have never been given his cuete in the first place._

_ Ange is right, 'Watt,_ Jubilee added. _Besides we did this to Fearless Leader and he didn't blast us. Anyhow, my finer work was back when I was with the X-Men, y'all should have the prank me and Bobby did to the Hankster…_

_ Yea, 'Lea,_ Yoink joined in. _At least it ain't a cargo net._

_ Or a bear pit._

_ That's right, Nuff!_ Jay added. _Besides, Alea, you wouldn't let me beat him down for what he did, this is the LEAST we could do!_

_**ALL RIGHT HEATHEN MOB**__! Well, who goes first?_

_ I do Island Girl!_ Jubilee said. _It was my idea!_

* * *

**{EmWiz}***What did you do, Osananajimi?*

**{PwrPlnt}**It wasn't _my_ fault!

**{EmWiz}*****WHAT DID YOU DO!***

**{PwrPlnt}**Well, as 11:30 fast approached…

* * *

"So as JFK stated, _'Life is not fair.'_" Agent Nichols lectured to his students. "But on the same note, neither is capitalism. However, like the system of democracy, it is decent, if not flawed. From the wages paid to the worker who stitched Mr. McPherson's Nikes, to the price difference Mr. Espinoza pays for a case of sodas because he forgot to bring his discount card, to the fact that the A-Rod deal pushed the Yankees' payroll to record $190 million in the 2006 season-"

**"BOO!"**

"Thank you Mr. Parkman for commentary on the career of the most overrated player to move to the hot corner from shortstop."

As Agent Nichols continued with his lecture, he failed to notice that Jubilee had placed the textbook he provided standing on the floor at her right. Angelo placed his book in front of Jubilee's, followed by Stewart, then Cyrus, who was handed Paige's book to position.

Meanwhile, Jono handed Angelo both his and Monet's books. That line was joined by Jay's and Nathan's, then Alea reluctantly added her book to the ranks of her teammates.

"… So for your first class assignment," Agent Nichols continued. "I would like each of you to compile a listing of each way price discrimination is used in everyday life. We already have these which we discussed but see how many more you can each come up with."

He turned his attention to writing on the chalkboard once more. As the clock struck 11:30, the alarms on every watch worn by a student went off. Which, by itself, meant nothing to Agent Nichols, as his watch also chimes on the half-hour. However, as he turned to address his class once more he suddenly heard a sound that seemed like several large dominoes being toppled over.

Jubilee had kicked the corner of her textbook, which by now was joined by several dictionaries, thesauruses and the complete World Book Encyclopedia set, which encircled all of the students.

* * *

**{EmWiz}**DOMINOES! That is **SO** 5th grade! %_%

**{PwrPlnt}**Yea, but Jubes added a little something extra at the end!

**{EmWiz}**like?

* * *

The last domino, The American Heritage Large Print Edition Dictionary tumbled, landing on a mousetrap, set up by the self-professed Paragon of Cool. On the trap was positioned a Dixon Ticonderoga No. 2 ½ pencil, which shot straight up as the trap was sprung, impaled itself in a ceiling tile.

_**"THE EAGLE HAS LANDED!"**_ she exclaimed.

"What was that!"

"D'oh!" Angelo quipped. _"Houston, tenemos un problema!"_

Agent Nichols placed his hands on his hips and glared at the students. "What was that?"

"Inventive, clever, _and pretty damn funny!_" Jubilee answered as the rest of the students snickered.

He looked at everyone in the room. _So it begins,_ he thought. _The students think they can get one over on the new teacher._ "I will remind everyone that this is an economics class! Not physics or recess, if you please! Now, I was prepared to commend you all on your attentiveness during this class and dismiss you all early due to your outstanding behavior, but I believe that the last half hour will be better spent reading the next two chapters in your dominoes, _**I mean your textbooks**_. _I trust you can find them!_" His cell phone rang.

"If you will excuse me, I must take this call. Begin reading, please." He then exited to the hallway closing the door behind him.

For several moments, the students just sat there, unsure what to think.

* * *

**{EmWiz}**I'll tell you what you guys should be thinking, you should be thinking "Gee, Yogi, THAT WAS **BAKA!**"

**{PwrPlnt}**Come on, Oz! It was funny!

**{EmWiz}**'Watt that was okashii, when I was still FINGER PAINTING! :-

* * *

"That didn't go over to well, chia."

_Well, maybe the girl's a tad rusty, she's only been back a day._

"What?" Cyrus asked. "I liked it. It was easy, quick, you didn't need anything fancy, and I thought the mousetrap and the pencil was awesome!"

"Cyrus, my boy," Jason replied. "The best pranks involve some sort of bodily injury. Or at least making the teacher jump out of his skin."

"Jay, she didn't intend to maim him," Nuff remarked, then turned towards her. "You _didn't_ intend to maim him, did you, Jubes? Well, besides it isn't like pulling a prank on a real sub where you can send one fleeing from the room in tears. Agent Nichols ain't a sub, he's going to be back tomorrow, the next day, next week."

"Well it did upset him," Alea reported. "I felt that he was suppressing the urge to get mad."

"Well, as one _well versed_ with the committing of practical jokes," Jubilee announced. "The moral of the story is that Secret Agent Dude just found out the hard way that Gen X ain't no saints! He thought that risking his bacon saving 'Watt's narrow butt was tough. Let's see him survive a semester in Snow Valley without losing his marbles!"

"Didn't you say he almost died of his injuries that day?"

"He almost did!" the President's son replied. "Jubes, I'm all for a good time while I'm free from the White House, but don't you think burning the bridges is a tad bit much for someone like Lariat?"

"Maybe, 'Watt, but just you wait until you see what I have planned for April Fools Day!"

* * *

**{EmWiz}**So let me gets this straight. This is the same Jubilee, who saves your gaijin ketsu, not once, but ni-kai, then nearly gets her head blown off by Woodsie and she wants to pull pranks on Nichols! ? I don't know if I should be jealous that you are standing in the shadow of greatness or worry that you have placed your life in her hands!

**{PwrPlnt}**Well, from what I've been told by Gambit, Paige and Jono, she's pulled bigger pranks on the Varsity team! She once was in an all-night prank war with a guy named Bobby Drake, who's supposed to be crazier than she is!

**{EmWiz}**Sore o kaimasu! Ok, you do the Rocket Launcher, and Lariat bolts. What happened next?

**{PwrPlnt}**Well, Alea & Monet used their powers to levitate the books to their rightful places and we start reading the next chapter…

* * *

"Nichols here. Good morning, Colonel Fury, it is good to hear from you. The package is ready for delivery, affirmative. Arrival at 1200, Yes, sir. I will be ready to receive shipment at that time. Have a good day colonel."

Agent Nichols powers down his cell phone, walked to a wall phone and asked himself what was the correct extension for Ms. Frost's office.

_101, Kordel.  
_

"Thank you," He replied aloud, reaching for the receiver, which he then realized was unnecessary. "Ms. Frost, I hope you were not eavesdropping on that conversation."

_Fear not, Kordel, I was already afforded the contents of your package from Charles,_ Emma replied telepathically. _Although I feel that such superfluous equipment is not only a potential hazard for the students, but will it not offer the measure of safety the Director nor Colonel Fury had envisioned. Nevertheless, as Charles acquiesced to the request, I had taken the liberty to have cleared a parcel of land near the Biosphere to house the equipment._

Then suddenly, as if he were watching a monitor, a projection of the academy grounds appeared, like a travelogue, until a part of the grounds, only 50 feet from the rear door of the academy wondered in Kordel's mind's eye. Kordel rubbed his head due to the mental intrusion and acknowledged the need for him to accustom himself to the reception of telepathic thoughts and images very quickly.

_If it would help, I am able to implant a lecture I gave to the students in their first year covering telepathic signals._

"No thank you, Emma, I think I shall wait until it is released on the blu-ray format."

_Charming. How is your class doing, Kordel? Well, I presume._

"Yes, right now they are reading from the textbook I had assigned."

_If you say so, Kordel. I shall inform you when the SHIELD logistics transport has arrived._

"Thank you again, Emma. Have a pleasant day. I shall see you at lunch." With that, Agent Nichols returned to his class to find that all the books were removed from the floor and had been returned to their rightful places. Each student's textbooks were opened and they were all reading.

_Well, Luv, he doesn't appear to be angry._

_ Well, I wouldn't worry, too much guys. I gots more where that came from!_

"Students, you may stop reading, now," Kordel address his class aloud. "I will dismiss the class right now. At noon, lunch will be served. At 1:30pm, Mr. Cassidy will be conducting a Combat Skills class in the Lecture Hall. I will expect each student to be on time for that class as well. Class is dismissed."

The students collected their things and filed out of the room chatting, but before they all left…

"Miss. Lee, will you please stay behind for a few minutes."

_**"Busted!"**_ Cyrus sneered as he exited while as the other students snickered.

"And please close the door behind you, Miss. Guthrie."

Paige closed the door as the last student out of the classroom. Jubilee then hopped on the teacher's desk, swinging her legs nonchalantly, as Agent Nichols straightened some of the askew desks.

"Jubilee," he said as we went through the rows. "We need to have an important conversation."

"Okay, Secret Agent Dude. Whaddya want ta know?"

He strode to the door. "_For starters._" He reached inside his coat, pulled out an ASP baton, and struck the door in two places, startling Jubilee.

As Agent Nichols reopened the door, he saw Angelo and Stewart kneeling in front of the door as they were rubbing the sides of their heads obviously attempting to eavesdrop.

"Mr. Espinoza, Mr. MacKenzie, I am going to recommend the two of you report to the MedLab. That ear ache could be _infectious_."

_"Si."_

_ "Sur notre chemin, monsieur."_

Agent Nichols reclosed the door.

"_You're good,_" Jubilee remarked. "Are you sure you ain't a mutant?"

"One of the first things you have to learn when guarding lawmakers, is knowing how to spot eavesdroppers." He answered as he struck the baton closed on the floor. "Now getting back to our discussion. May I ask what you were thinking earlier?"

"Well, this morning I was thinking I should have had that second Bucket 'O Bombs. Then I was thinking that I should have mislabeled that jar of peanut butter."

"Jubilee," Kordel interrupted. "If you can be completely serious with me for the next ten minutes, I will not ask you to be serious the rest of the day."

Jubilee thought about it for a moment. "_48 hours._" She countered.

"This is not_ 'Let's make a Deal,'_ Jubilee."

"Well, I'm more into that show with the Whammy's myself!"

Agent Nichols just stood there with his arms folded across his chest with a stern look on his face that struck a resemblance to Scott Summers. Of course, she is not intimated by the Fearless Leader of the X-Men, and he _is _just an over-glorified babysitter, even if he _does _carry a gun.

"Okay, Secret Agent Dude, ten minutes. But that's just because you're an X-Man _**and**_ a good friend of 'Watt."

"Thank you. It is good to know I have the right connections." He sat down on the desk with Jubilee. "Why did you implement that stunt earlier?"

"You mean the books? Well it seemed like the most simple type way of saying _'Welcome to the family! **I hope you can survive the experience!'**"_

"You could have placed a Hallmark card on the desk."

"Well, it beats a bear trap."

_"Do you remember how that ended?"_

"All's well that ends well!"

Agent Nichols glared at her again.

"You know, Lariat, you do the BEST Cyclops imitation! How's your Gambit looking these days?

"Opps, it ain't ten minutes yet is it!" Jubilee's grin then faded a bit as she took a deep breath. A sign to the Secret Service agent she was trying very hard to address him seriously and arrest her usually flippant attitude.

"You know that it ain't because any of us hate you for being a norm or a fed. You know what means, us being mutants and all. And it ain't because you're our teacher.

"Okay, okay, it ain't _JUST_ because you're our teacher. You should have seen of my better craftsmanship. Heck when I was with the X-Men Me an' the Popsicle did this doosie to the Hankster. Well, let's say when you mix a furry blue super-genius and a mislabeled jar of Nair, _hilarity __**ensues!**_"

Though trying to employ the well used straight face, the mental image of a kissable-smooth Henry McCoy floated past his mind's eye and he had to suppress a chuckle.

"Very well, I will accept the fact you had the best of intentions in mind."

"Secret Agent Dude, I've never pulled a fast one on anyone that I didn't like! Okay, there was that time when Emplate showed up unannounced one day."

"Jubilee, I will chalk up this morning's incident to the hazards of the teaching profession." Kordel grinned a little then stood up and sat on the desk across from her. "Now, what about this morning. Can you tell me about what happened?"

She looked at the federal officer, then drooped her gaze to the floor. "If it's okay with you, I'd rather not talk about that right now."

Kordel stood up. "I will respect your wishes Jubilee. It is your cross to bear, but you do not have to bear it alone. If the load gets too heavy, or at any other time you need an ear to bend, my office door is always open."

"Thanks, Secret Agent Dude," replied then hopped off the desk and gave him a big hug. "You know, Lariat, I know what it's like to loose your folks, but I bet they'll have been proud of the son they have."

"And I know your parents are proud of the hero you are, Jubilee."

"Well, 10 minutes are up, Special Agent Dude. Why don't we head downstairs and catch some grub."

"I would love to, but I am expecting something."

"Like what? A pool table? An air hockey set?"

"Actually this one is classified. That is why it is arriving at lunch."

"Classified, like say, 'Watt's rescue?"

_**"Jubilee!"**_

"Hey! Not bad for Wolvie! But you need longer sideburns and a $5 stogie!"

**

* * *

**

**_End of Chapter three_**

_**©David D. Amaya 2010**_


	4. Chapter 4

**The "Big Mutant On Campus" Series**  
**By David D. Amaya**

_**Part Three "****Bridges To Burn, Crosses To Bear"**_  
**_Chapter 4  
_**

_**Disclaimer: As always; the first step of the journey.**_

* * *

**{PwrPlnt}**Then, lunch rolled around. MAN! I'm tellin' you, Oz the last time I've seen this much ruckus was when that moron camped on that Seahawks billboard over the 5, booty nekid for Super Bowl tickets! There was shouting, hamburger buns tossed around, mass hysteria and **that was just in the kitchen!**

**{EmWiz}**Get any in for me?

**{PwrPlnt}**Sorry, Oz, but you know what I had tabled for this afternoon, but that's when Jubes came down looking for….

* * *

"Yo, Big Fella," Jubilee called out from the open refrigerator. "Have you seen what happened to that bag of apples that was in here?"

"I haven't seen it, Jubes," Nathan answered.

"I think I saw Cyrus taking it into the dinning room," Jason replied between bites of a sandwich.

"What does he need a dozen apples for?"

"Well, Nakana," Alea addressed the Alaskan. "Why don't we find out?"

As Jubilee, Alea, Nathan and Jay arrived in the dinning room, they found Stewart and Cyrus. The President's son was inspecting the academy's apple supply, added by the Canadian.

"This is the last one, mon ami," He asked handing Cyrus a large apple.

Cyrus placed the fruit under a 12-inch, lit magnifying glass and turned it slowly, until he discovered its flaws.

"Two small nicks," he pronounced, returning it to MacKenzie. "Put it with the B's."

Stewart them placed it in a bowl that had two more, sitting next to near several others, four A's, six C's, a D+, and two F-'s.

"Kewalaka," Alea asked. "What the _HELL_ you doing to the apples?"

"Oh, He was helping me sort through them, Alea," Cyrus answered. "I'm kinda partial to home grown apples, so I'm sorting these New England interlopers."

"Kulo, you have heard the saying _'When in Rome, do as the Romans?'_"

"I had to go to Italy, with Familia de la Ono, for the G-20 Summit. The only thing Andi would eat while we were there was Chicken McNuggets. Now, If MickeyD's can spring up near the ancient ruins of the Colosseum, I can either hold my breath for an apple from the Wenatchee River Valley to fall from the sky, or I can search for the better of these sour-tasting macouns."

"Well," Jay remarked. "at least the boy has standards."

"Unlike some in this the people in this room, I might mention,"

_"Amen a ça, Nuff."__  
_

"Well, 'Watt, start holding," Jubilee remarked. "But Penny only gets A-Plus-Plus or better." And she grabbed the bowl with the choicest of the selected fruits.

_"HEY!"_ Cyrus exclaimed, then he thought about what she said. _"Who's Penny?"_

"Well come on guys," Jubilee waved her arm in the direction of the biosphere "Alilo and Stitch have met her already, I'll intro the rest of ya'll to her."

* * *

"Very well, Agent Nichols," Lt. Jack Grammes said after the paperwork was finished. "I hope you never have to use this."

"Thank you, Lieutenant," Kordel replied. "I hope to never have to need to."

After the SHIELD logistics officer left the grounds, Kordel called for Sean and Emma to show them the item that was left.

* * *

"Gee! Doesn't this place bring back memories!" The President's son remarked.

Jubilee let the five newcomers back to Artie and Leech's tree house, only this time they took a noticeably shorter route.

"Oui, watch your step Jay, before you get sacked, aussi bien."

"Well you know what they say, Sno-Cone," Jubilee replied. "Real friends stick close together!"

"Hi Jubilee!" came a voice from over their heads. Looking up the six saw Artie and Leech. Artie projected a large hand that waved.

"Hi ya guys!" Jubilee shouted back at the pair. "Hey, have you two seen Penny!"

Artie projected a hand that pointed to the tree house.

"Artie says, _'up here!'_"

* * *

"As I have informed everyone from Charles, Scott, the Director, Col. Fury and Sean. I must protest this being on these grounds near **MY** students!"

"Clam down, Emma," Sean told the Generation X Headmistress. "You know why it is here."

"Emma," Kordel replied. "Despite the fact that I do not possess mutant abilities, I can defend myself. But as the President's son now attends here, there is a special need for this item.

"The Director personally drew up the protective detail for this campus, and he originally decided to fall back on the plans he used for Tumbler's family."

_"Tumbler?"_

"President George W. Bush. When his twin daughters, Barbara and Jenna, attended Yale and the University of Texas respectively, he had a much larger, yet subtle, presence at the two campuses than when Chelsea Clinton attended Stanford.

"Bulletproof glass, which of course is standard procedure, but there was a full detail of agents; Dorms, classes, floaters throughout campus. One of Kaleidoscope's principal agents was even assigned at a clerk at the bookstore in New Haven. And the campus police was staffed by Texas Rangers in Austin.

"Everyone involved knows that cannot happen here. So _**this**_," he pointed to the object carrying the SHIELD logo with a sweeping of his left arm. "is the compromise. Of course, if you do not mind the presence of three dozen federal law enforcement officers, Emma."

"Actually, Kordel the first thing the Director and Nick Fury came up with was having Cyrus attend the Institute in New York, as the President's lad has the same abilities as Remy. But the President and First Lady felt it would be better for the lad's growth if we went to school with students closer to his own age. Charles of course more that agreed and gave his consent for this item to be here."

"**Humph**!" Emma scoffed. "I could only imagine what Gambit would have been teaching him!"

* * *

"Hey Kulo! Nice card trick!"

"Thanks, Alea!" The President's son was entertaining his new friends inside Artie and Leech's tree house. "Remy showed it to me. He's a much better teacher than he thinks."

"Like I told you, 'Watt," Jubilee added. "Gumbo's one bitchin' hombre. Too bad he ain't teaching you to crack safes or to pick pockets."

With that, Cyrus just blushed as he tried to look away.

_"Hold it, junior!"_ Jason pointed at the President's son. "What's he teaching you that they should be teaching us!"

Cyrus popped his head out the tree house window and looked around before popping back in.

_"Can you guys keep a secret?"_

* * *

**{EmWiz}**NAMEN NAYO! (_) He's teachin' you **WHAT!**

**{PwrPlnt}**Yea, that's what I said, Oz He's teaching me "The Knowledge **Clandestine!**"

**{EmWiz}**And to think, TEMAE! Osananajimi! Holdin' out on ORE!

And not to mention of all the gisei ni Shimasu I had to make for your Baka na gaijin nomojiri since you left to DWEEB-vill, BAKAYARO! oxx:{}::::::: Salmon, chicken, my neighbor's pet chinchilla, Mr. Eleanor!

**{PwrPlnt}**Do you want me to teach this stuff to you, too?

"_You damned right you better teach all **four **of us!_" Jason answered. "You never know when breaking the law will come in handy one day!"

"Well, I kinda know some of those skills myself, and you're right, Jay, _they have come in handy!_"

"Do tell, Jubilee."

"Oi," Yoink added. _"_And don't hold one thing back! _Either of you!__"_

* * *

"We will be returning to Castle on the 14th," Agent Nichols told Sean and Emma, as they entered her office. "The First Family will be celebrating Kryptonite's ninth birthday and as Cyrus is very close to his sister, he is expected to attend. We will be returning the next day, will that be a problem?"

"We will be taking the students to the Institute that weekend," Emma explained. "We conduct our annual physical examinations with all our students with Dr. McCoy and Dr. Reyes each year after Valentines' Day. Mrs. Parkman signed Cyrus' consent form. It arrived with his effects the other day."

"Very well," Kordel added a few notes in his data pad. "I will inform the Director of the chance of departure to Balanced Rock. I am sure Cyrus will enjoy returning to visit with the X-Men again."

* * *

"So, how many candles are you gonna put on the forest fire, 'Watt?"

"Well, Jubes, Andi's gonna be nine, but the gift I won on eBay hasn't arrived yet! The package Oz got her has already cleared Signals and is sitting downstairs in the Band Room!"

"Would it be alright if we get something for her?" Nathan asked.

"Yea, sure, I mean if you guys want to. Lariat's taking me back to DWEEB-vill the day before, then First Mom said that we're going to the NY to meet back up with the varsity team on the 15th. If you want to get her anything, I'm sure I can sneak 'em through."

"Ya know, 'Watt. I got just the gift for her," Jubilee said. Just then, her watch beeped. "Come on guys, we got to get back. Sean's snore-fest is gonna start pretty soon!"

* * *

**{PwrPlnt}**And so one rolls around and we're all seated in the LH, but Lariat comes in with a briefcase that looks like the **The Football.**

**{EmWiz}**Naze desu ka? He gonna launch a few nukes over the dominoes?

* * *

"…because Mr. MacKenzie, Mr. Cassidy intends to cover several issues, _**unique**_ to the staff and students here at this Academy. So I am sitting in on this class."

"Ya sure that you're not just babysittin' 'Watt, Secret Agent, Dude?"

"No, Jubes. I will be taking notes, just like any other student."

"Well then Special Agent Dude, can I copy your homework?"

"_Jubilee!_"

"What? I'm just sayin'!"

"Good afternoon, class," Sean began as the students sat. "For the six newcomers this year, this class will cover combat skills you will need to know…." While the Generation X Headmaster was beginning his lecture, he also noted the changes Agent Nichols requested to make, including the lectern he is using in the rear of the room to take notes. Kordel pointed out that all though his SHIELD training covered attacks by such groups like al Qaeda, AIM, and Hydra, but fell far short of covering The Friends of Humanity, Sentinels, or the Juggernaut.

But the most noticeable change to the Irishman, was the rearrangement of the desks.

Kordel rearranged the desks as to make a diagonal aisle leading from the door to the corner where the President's son and Agent Nichols sat. He stated he might have to extract Kilowatt and needed a clear path to the door, but Sean's Interpol training told him he also wanted a clean line of fire if the worst were to happen. And since he was there the last time _'What if?'_ happened to the pair, he gave his consent. And since he would be in the room early he asked Kordel to place this semester's workbook inside each desk.

"Now students, will each of you please open your desks and remove the workbook we will be using this semester, so we may begin this afternoon's lesson."

Each of the ten students lifted the lid of their desks and one hundred miniature marshmallows popped out of each desk from their spring-loaded launchers and into the air.

Paige shrieked in surprise. Jubilee, Angelo, Nathan and Jono fell back from their chairs to the floor. Monet, Alea and Jason leaped to fighting stances, while the remaining hundred spongy confections harmlessly pegged Stewart and Cyrus square in the face.

* * *

**{PwrPlnt}**OZ?

OZ? Did your connection drop?

OZ?

**{EmWiz}**Shitsurei shimasu, 'Watt. (^o^) (^o^) (^o^) I was laughing so hard, Hahagimi busted in to see if I was A-OK. BTW she wants me to say hi for her.

**'Konbanwa'.** m(_)m That had to be the first time a sensei got the gakusei back fighting fire un fuego! (^o^)

**{PwrPlnt}**What made you think it was the teacher?

**{EmWiz}**We've been bitch-slappin' at these keyboards for hours. %-) %-) Have you already forgotten the part where I wrote "It was *I* who taught you *everything* you know about sticking it to teachers"!

* * *

"May I ask _**WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!**_"

"Apparently," Agent Nichols replied in the back of the classroom as he retrieved his workbook from his Halliburton briefcase. "something inventive, cleaver and _even funnier, Mr Cassidy._"

Everyone else in the room, including Sean, looked over at Jubilee.

"What!" She cried out from her impromptu seat from the floor. "I'm innocent!"

Most of the students rolled their eyes as Angelo, Nathan and Jono got back to their seats and they all retrieved their workbooks.

"No, **_really_,**" She emphasized. "_I'm innocent!_" As she got off the floor she then saw a wiry grin creep up on the federal law enforcement officer.

"_**So**_!" She whispered to him. "A Sith in Jedi clothing! I guess we're even then, Secret Agent, Dude?"

"It only _seems _that way, Miss. Lee." He whispered in response as ten extra large marshmallows made an exit from the desk of the surprised teacher, who jumped five feet back.

"For now, _I__ am **winning**._"

**

* * *

**

**_End of _**_**Part three**_

_**The fourth part of this arc, "The BMOC," will be posted starting May '10**  
_

_**©David D. Amaya 2010**_


End file.
